Inside Jeremy's room
by Animegx43
Summary: Everyone knows that when it comes to Jeremy, Candace is completely crazy over him and unable to control herself. But has anyone ever wonder how Jeremy feels for her deep inside? -Just a one-shot-


Inside Jeremy's room

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not offical in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

**The purpose of this particular story is to help me get some brainstorms for a future fic. For now, enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

><p>"At long last...I can focus less on busting my brothers and more on my school work."<p>

"Finally." Stacy says.

The 104 days of summer vacation has at long last ended! Almost all 104 days, Candace Flynn had been trying to bust Phineas and Ferb for doing their dangerous and outragous 'big ideas'. But after every single attempt, some strange mysterious force would take it away before she could show her mother. Because of this, everyone thinks that Candace is insane. But now it's time for school, so Candace will have something else to focus on. It's going to be HER summer vacation.

And to start off her version of summer vacation, Candace and Stacy are now walking to school.

"School is going to be so relaxing. People will stop thinking that I'm crazy over what Phineas and Ferb do!" Candace says.

"Yeah, and you'll instead just be crazy because you're Jeremy's girlfriend. Although, I think most people thought you were crazy anyway." Stacy says

"You don't really think I'm crazy, do you Stacy?" Candace asks.

"Personally, I don't you're crazy, Kevin." Says the talking zebra.

"SEE? This guy doesn't think I'm nuts."

"Umm...yeah..." Stacy says.

"You just reminded me. Jeremy asked me to come walk with him to school."

So the two teenage girls quickly walk over to Jeremy Johnson's house on their way to school. The house of Candace's dreamboy and boyfriend.

"Ah...Jeremy." Candace says. "I'll admit, I AM crazy for him. But I've always wonder if he feels the same way."

"I've seen you. I doubt it." Stacy says. "Besides, Jeremy is as cool as a block of ice."

* * *

><p>An interesting idea that Candace has. Is Jeremy as crazy over Candace as she is for him? The only way to find hat out is to go see what Jeremy is like when he's not with Candace. At this very moment, Jeremy is is up in his room and talking to his friend Coltrane over the phone while also getting everything ready for his first day back to school.<p>

"You don't think I'm crazy over Candace, do you?" Jeremy asks Coltrane over the phone.

"Crazy? Dude, you are just plain nuts! I don't understand how you're able to look as cool as you do." Coltrane says.

"How exactly am I nuts?" Jeremy asks.

"Open your closet."

"My closet?"

Doing as his best friend says, he walks to his closest and opens it up. It is then that he remembers what it is that he actually in there. Hanging on the wall in the closet is a life size picture of Candace's entire body. Covering the left and right side of the walls included numerous photos of Candace together with Jeremy himself. Finally, sitting on top of a small table in the center of the closest, a stone carved statue of Candace's head sits whiile being surrounded by lit candles.

"How did I forget about this?" "Jeremy asks himself. Then he returns to talking on the phone. "Well, I better get ready for school. Talk to you later."

"Later, bro." Coltrane says.

Jeremy hangs up. Then he walks back into his closet to take a good look at what he had made some time ago.

"Maybe I am a little crazy over her." He tells himself.

"Poppycock! You're perfectly fine, Gwen." Says a talking lion standing next to Jeremy.

"Well, try telling Coltrane that! Although, now that I think about it, I'm not exactly sure why I made this..."

Suddenly...

_"Beautiful, kind and gentle..."_ Sings Jeremy's ringtone.

He was getting another call. This time, it was Candace, and Jeremy quickly went uneasy. He didn't expect her to call him with his gaurd down.

"Relax, Jeremy. It's just your girlfriend. Remain calm." He tells himself. He lets the phone ring a few more seconds longer. "Be cool...be cool...

CLICK!

"Hey, Candace." He says, pretending to be completely calm.

"Hi, Jeremy. Hehehehe. I-I-I'm just coming over to your house so we can walk to school together."

"Oh, ok. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes. See you then."

"Ok. By-eee! Hehehee" Candace says with happiness.

Then, right after hanging up on Candace, Jeremy runs right back to his closet shrine. It seems as though his shrine has become lucky for him.

"I'll never forget about you again!"

After a good look at the little statue, as well as thinking about the real Candace, Jeremy gains the urge to Kiss her. But since Candace isn't actually there with him, he decides to do the next best thing. Kiss the statue immitation of her. So he kneels down, moves his head to the statue, puckers up his lips, and...

"Jeremy! I brought you your english muffin!" Says a sweet and innocent voice.

"SUZY!" He shouts before slamming his closet door shut. "Come in, Suzy."

Although Jeremy was smart hiding his Candace shrine on Suzy, he doesn't know just how smart it was, since he's completely unaware of how she is like when Candace around. Nonetheless, the embarrisment that can come if she sees and of the Candace things.

"Aww, how nice of my favourite little girl bringing up my breakfest."

"I heard you were talking to someone? Who was it?" Suzy asks.

He almost got caught just now. If she had simply walked in when she heard Jeremy talking to himself about Candace...

"I...was just talking to Coltrane on the phone." He lies to her. Even though he technically DID talk to Coltrane.

"Are you sure? Because I could've sworn that I heard Candace's name." She says as she begins to get more frightening.

"Nope. Nope. Just talking to Coltrane, myself, and the talking lion."

Although she orginally looking angry, Suzy quickly smiles again.

"Ok! Just making sure. See after school!" And with that, she leaves Jeremy's room. And when the door closes on her..."Wait, talking lion?"

"Ok, little sister is gone! Now to get ready for..."

"Jeremy, Candace and Stacy are here!" Jeremy's mother shouts.

"AH! GOTTA GO!"

Now in a hurry and and in a panic, Jeremy has to head out to meet up with his girlfriend. With no other choice, he grabs his english muffin and shoves it down his throat while at the same time, grabbing his backpack and packing everything he needs. Then he heads out as quickly as his legs can run.

Knowing that Candace is around and not being in the position to torture her and keep her away, Suzy tries another idea. Humiliate Jeremy to keep him from wanting to see Candace. And she does this by placing a roller skate at the top of the stairs.

"MOM! TELL THEM I'M COMING RIGHT-WHOA!"

And Suzy's plan is already starting to work. Jeremy began falling down to stairs while creating alot of noise, which will scare away Candace and Stacy. Or at least that's what Suzy is hoping for. Nonetheless, Jeremy begins a long and painful fall down the stairs.

THUD!  
>CRASH!<br>BING!  
>SMASH!<br>GONG!  
>VROOM!<br>BUNK!  
><strong>KA-BOOM!<strong>  
>"Krrrrr."<br>"Oh, there you are Perry!" Jeremy says as he continues to fall down the stairs.

And with one final thud, Jeremy lands at the bottom of the stairs.

Although he mostly unharmed, the long trip down the stairs has left his clothes messed up. But what he really took noticed was that his hair. It looks like he lost an arguement with a vacuum. And the last thing he needs is to look bad for Candace.

"Oh, man! I better brush my hair real quick!"

Sadly, as little Suzy Johnson stands at the top of the stairs, she takes out Jeremy's favourite comb, and crushes it with one single hand.

"Jeremy, the girls are waiting!" His mother calls out.

"Oh, man! Can't let my girlfriend and her best friend see my THIS! What to do? What to do?"

Having no time left to keep Candace and Stacy waiting, he has to think of quick, resourceful way of fixing his hair. But then, he realizes something!

"OF COURSE! I know how to pretend to be cool! I can already fix this!"

Knowing what to do. He reaches out with one hand, then, with a quick flick from his hand, it passes through his hair. In an instant, his hair has been cleaned and brushed solely by his hand. Something that can only by done by those who're cool.

"Whoa!" Suzy says at the top of the stairs. "Why can't girls know how to do that?"

* * *

><p>Just outside of Jeremy's house, where Candace and Stacy are waiting...<p>

"You really don't think Jeremy is too cool for me?" Candace asks. "I just don't want to put his popularity down."

"Candace, trust me. I'm sure that-"

Finally ready to head out, Jeremy swings open the door to finally meet up with Candace and Stacy.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hi, Jeremy!" Candace says to her boyfriend. "How's your morning?"

"Meh. Just like any other day." He answers his girlfriend.

With all three finally together, they head off to their forst day back to high school. And with Candace and Jeremy worried about staying calm and collected in front of the other, Stacy has somehow become the only one among them who's completely calm and sane. But no matter how worried the two are, Candace and Jeremy are able to properly focus on one thing that's not crazy at least. And that is holding hands while they walk to school.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's my little one shot I wrote bit by bit to avoid writers block to occur while I write my main stories.<strong>

**One of my ideas for a future story is about CanxJer, and I may get interested in writing it at a future date. But for now, wait for the next chapter of my Blast From the Future story.**

**Until then, ciao.**


End file.
